This invention relates to home appliances, such as washers, dryers, etc. and is particularly directed to paging systems for announcing to an operator that the appliance has completed operating a cycle.
Washers and dryers have been considered to be standard home appliances for many years. More recently, it has become common for multiple housing complexes, such as apartment buildings, to provide several washers and dryers in a common laundry room which is available to all tenants of the complex. Similarly, laundromats contain a plurality of coin-operated washers and dryers which are available to the general public. These laundromats are frequently located in shopping centers or the like.